


A Secret Kept

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Harsh Realities [1]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Amora is boy-crazy for Thor, Balder is older than Thor, F/M, Flashbacks, His secrets have secrets, I mix the myths in with the movies and use the comics as inspiration, Incest and thoughts there of, Loki Feels, Loki has issues with his feelings towards Thor, Lorelei is a power-hungry bitch, M/M, Multi, Odin is full of Secrets, There is lead up to Loki's Children in this, Thor is a real dick at times... a lovable oaf at others, Yes... there's Thoki in this, there is smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago a lie was told and a secret was kept as a new baby was brought home after the last great war with Jotunheim... whatever end Odin had envisioned for his new son... it was not what was to happen in the centuries to follow... and the King of Asgard has had to learn a Harsh Reality... you cannot hide the Truth forever. It will come to light and the consequences can be very drastic.</p><p>First of a series that goes with the Movies in a 'fill in the blank' sorta way then takes off on its own course ;)</p><p>Lorelei appeared in Season 1 of Agents of SHIELD so that is the Lorelei I envision in this... I see Lucy Lawless as Freya... Eva Green as Karnilla... and Benedict Cumberbatch as Balder... I feel that Taylor Swift is a good match for Amora in this story.</p><p>And yes... there be smut... glorious smut...</p><p>And lots of feels too since I am using the myths as inspiration about Loki's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts with a lie...

The babe’s cries quiet down reduced to muffling sobs and pitiful looks at the towering blonde man who holds him. Odin frowns as he looks down at the small, blue infant with large, pleading garnet eyes that have a ring of purple around the pupils. He studies the baby with a mix of calculation and fascination. This was the prize that Odin had fought so hard to win… a Jotun child… but this just wasn’t any Jotun’s offspring, this is the sole heir to Jotunheim’s Silver Throne, the Seat of Ever-Winter. This is the half-breed son of Jotunheim’s King, Laufey… and is the only son of Freya… older sister to Odin’s wife, Frigga.

The Asgardian King had made a truce with King Laufey not more than a year ago to broker peace between their Realms. The Jotuns would calm their fury at the insult that King Bor had leveled them several millennia ago. Laufey claimed he would retreat from Midgard, Nidavillar, Svartalfheim, and Vanaheim on one condition… Odin must give to him the hand of the eldest Vanir Princess… Freya.

Her beauty was claimed to have no equal in all Nine Realms and everywhere in between yet she let no man touch her (which is allegedly why Odin wound up marrying Frigga instead of her… though it was common knowledge he wanted Freya more) and Freya was the fiercest warrior in the Universe. To meet her piercing ice blue eyes in battle with her long, raven hair and forest green cape swirling and bellowing around her as she performed her Blade Dance was renowned as a thing of true beauty.

Laufey had to see it for himself and when he did… he committed an Act of War by stealing her back to Jotunheim… though some would say that Freya favored Laufey and went willingly… but Odin refused to believe such a vicious rumor as truth. So Asgard’s King rushed headlong into a bloody campaign that lasted a full turn of Asgard’s four seasons.

He had commissioned the Dwarves to forge him a mighty weapon with which to end this stalemate of a war that had lasted four of Midgard’s years thus far. They presented him with the hammer, Mjolner. With three strikes from the mighty hammer charged with lightning from both Asgard and Jotunheim… the gargantuan gate of Ymir’s Maw was rent loose from its hinges and the golden wave of Asgard’s army swept into the well-protected Jotun city and capital of Ever-Winter. Thus here now, Odin stands in the sacred heart of Jotun power… the Palace of Winter-dwell, after having battled thousands of Frost Giants and King Laufey himself (who escaped in the melee as his Ice Mages fought Asgard’s King) over the body of his wife’s dead sister with the infant that had been cut from her womb by Laufey himself now squirming in his arms.

“Sire?” Comes Tyr’s gruff voice as the Lord General approaches snapping Asgard’s King from his thoughts. Odin turns his head slightly to give Tyr a side glance with his left eye for his right had been gouged out by a flying shard of ice which Odin promptly pulled out and stabbed a Jotun in the eye with thus revenging the wound.

“Now is the time to strike. Put a dagger through that Jotun Spawn’s belly and be done with this madness.” Tyr then says with his hard frown.

“No.” Odin says simply as he looks down once more at Freya’s new born son.

“But it is a filthy Jotun, Sire. We must destroy it along with the rest of this vile Race of Giants.” Tyr says taking a few steps closer as his right hand tightens upon the hilt of his sword.

“Take one step closer… and I will cut your hand off at the wrist.” Odin says coldly though his single blue eye burns with a fierce malice at Tyr. Suddenly, Odin’s golden spear appears in his free right hand and he points the bladed tip at his advancing General. Tyr halts as he looks down the tip and shaft of the golden weapon with questioning eyes.

“But… Sire… Brother?” Tyr starts beseeching his older brother to listen.

“No more words, General. Rally my army… we leave for Asgard at once.” Odin commands coolly. “And one more thing… Brother…” Odin adds as Tyr starts to walk away but stops to heed his King’s command. “This babe is now my son… His name is Loki. You will show him all the respect accorded to his station as a Prince of Asgard. Understood?”

“Perfectly, my King.” Tyr says with a sneer and walks away briskly. Odin sighs heavily and looks down at Freya’s …no… HIS son… Little Loki.

“You are safe now, little one.” Odin whispers to the baby and a smile crosses his face that is mirrored by the little, blue infant. He is reminded of his own small and swaddled son, Thor… back on Asgard.

Odin’s magic and love seeps into the child and the blue skin turns more of a pale pink in color. The red eyes shift to a bright blue-gray but the hair remains black as coal. His mother’s coloring after all. “You are coming home with me. You yet have purpose in this life.”

 

___________

“You were both born to be Kings.” Odin says as he takes the small hands of both young boys and they stroll out of the Weapons Vault in conclusion of the day’s lesson. Odin smiles warmly at both of the little boys… who in turn look up at him with merry and enthusiastic eyes of sky and ice blue. Odin’s single eye holds little Loki’s ice-hued gaze longer as he remembers the boy’s dead mother, Freya.

“When can we join the army, Father?” Loki asks with eager curiosity.

“When you reach the proper age for soldiering, my son… which will be the day after your Coming of Age celebration on your hundredth nameday.” Odin says in answer. Thor huffs from his father’s right side.

“That’s too long a wait!” Little Thor groans out.

“In the lifetime of an Asgardian… that is the mere blink of an eye.” Odin starts and smiles down at Thor. “Besides, you have to train hard and build your body to be the strongest it can be.” He then turns to Loki and winks as he adds, “And don’t neglect your mind… for the sharpest weapon any warrior can wield is his cunning.”

“Yes, Father.” Both boys say with wide smiles as they walk down the golden halls of the palace as he squeezes their little hands in reassurance.

 

___________

The years pass and the boys train hard. Tyr starts them out with wooden training swords and instills in them strategy tactics and discusses battles long past… but it is the King’s Ward, Balder, who teaches them the art of sword fighting. The tall young man is lean of build, broad of shoulder, and has a heart of gold. He drills them hard to learn the movements to parry, slash, thrust, and stab… to make the sword an extension of their arm and will.

Loki takes a liking to the blades… swords and daggers become his signature weapons as Balder trains him. His body, though hard and toned with corded muscle, remains lean and light. Thor, however, quadruples in size and bulk. His muscles bulge as he gains in bulk everyday it seems from the hard training. Loki is spurred on to train harder to try and build his own pale flesh to match such glistening golden perfection… but nothing works and Loki remains slight of build though he trains thrice as hard under Tyr’s rigorous exercises.

“One of these days we are going to come out and find you have been crushed under this oaken beam.” Balder says with a smile as he offers a goblet to the adolescent Loki who lets the heavy wooden beam fall backwards from his shoulders.

“Thank you, Balder… and let’s hope not. I still have to best Thor.” Loki says with a smile as he takes the refreshment from his mentor and gulps down the chilled water.

“Forgot strength training and focus on your swordsmanship. If you continue with them… you’ll manage to become half as good with a sword as myself… then all Nine Realms would do well to fear and respect your skill, my Prince.” Balder says as he lays a reassuring hand upon the young boy’s shoulder. Loki smiles brightly up at his mentor. Their matching ice-hued eyes meet at the unspoken reassurance. They then turn and watch Thor swing his huge war axe, Jarnbjorn, around with such speed and skill that he turns all darting blades away.

Loki watches as the dance of battle plays out. Thor laughs arrogantly as he turns three attacking Einherjar soldiers away with a single swing of his great axe. His barrel chest is bared to the shining sun and all that rippling golden flesh glistens from the sweat of excursion. Loki finds himself staring a little too long… and though his expression is schooled to show calculation… his heart races at the sight of his large, hulking older brother fighting three Einherjar with such ease.

Fandral joins in and actually gives Thor a run for his money as he smiles and cheers striking with his rapier and dirk until Thor shoulder rushes him and pushes the slighter, blonde male into the three Einherjar.

“Is there none here who can give the Prince of Asgard a worthy challenge?!” Thor bellows to all training in the sparring squares.

“Watch this.” Loki whispers to Balder as he smiles and winks. “I’ll give you more than a challenge, Brother! In fact… I’ll best you.” Loki says with a smirk as he stands and strolls calmly over to the closest weapons rack. He chooses two short swords and holds them underhanded so the blades are hidden by his arms. Thor huffs out a laugh as Loki comes down the few steps to stand upon the flat sands of the training square.

“I do not wish to hurt you, Brother.” Thor says in his rumbling voice. It sends shivers down Loki’s spine to hear the new baritone that Thor’s voice has taken over the last few Seasons adding to the already unnatural feelings growing within Asgard’s Second Prince.

“Then think of me not as your brother at all… Thor… but rather… as your enemy.” Loki says and drops his own voice a little lower to menace the older Prince into a fight. Thor’s sky blue eyes narrow upon Loki yet he does not budge.

“Come now, Thor… everyone is watching and waiting.” Loki then says as he settles into his calm stance.

“No, Loki. I do not desire to harm you.” Thor says stubbornly. Loki rolls his eyes.

“Fine then…” Loki says and wiggles his little finger… suddenly, Thor’s black leather trousers (the only clothing he decided to wear as he sparred today) comes unlaced and starts to slip down his hips.

“Loki!” Thor says heatedly as he drops his axe and quickly secures his pants so as not to showcase his manhood to all watching. Laughter circles the training squares and Thor’s face turns an angry red. “You’ll pay for that near-insult, you little craven mage!” Thor bellows as he hefts his axe once more and charges like an antlered male Bilgesnipe during their Rutting Season.

“About time.” Loki hisses under his breath and waits to dodge at the last second as Thor swipes his axe across with his savage strength. Loki knows better than to try and block such brutish blows. He slips below the swing and spins away slapping Thor on his firm backside with the flat of a sword before darting away… laughing. Thor growls his protest at the insulting strike and turns with fury in his wake.

Anyone else would be swallowing hard in fear of the look Thor levels at Loki right now… but the Dark Prince of Asgard only laughs with a mad glee as Thor comes in again swinging. This time Loki swipes his sword to push Thor’s axe further away as he spins in and shoulder rushes the larger Prince. Thor pushes back… which Loki was expecting, so he hooks his foot behind Thor’s knee. However, Thor reaches out a hand and drags Loki down with him… the two topple down to the sand. Thor roars as he drops his axe and reaches to grab at Loki who rolls just barely out of reach and springs up to stand with a sword pressed under Thor’s smooth chin. They are both breathing heavily… though for Loki it is more from the thrill of seeing the glorious, golden Thor on his knees before him.

“You should control your temper, dear brother.” Loki says arrogantly though he offers a sweet smile. He then turns his ice blue eyes to look at the gathered crowd.

“And you should watch your footing.” Thor says as he smacks the sword away and tackles Loki to the sands. Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s waist and squeezes as Thor takes hold of Loki’s wrists. Loki quickly finds himself on his back in the sand of the sparring square trapped beneath all that glorious muscle. Thor uses his hips to press Loki into a curl and a rather unmanly squeak comes from the younger Prince. Everyone laughs harder now and Loki feels his cheeks blaze red as he feels the press of Thor’s groin to his backside.

“Thor! You great oaf! Get off me!” Loki yells and tries to sound as manly as he can but the press of the curl makes him sound small and almost… womanly. Loki struggles tightening his thighs around Thor’s waist and Thor pulls back lifting Loki as he goes then slams him down upon the sands hard. The wind is knocked from the younger Prince and Loki loses his grip upon his swords. His head spins and he wriggles in his struggle for freedom but that just compounds the problem as he feels the bulge growing in Thor’s black trousers… then the world snaps back into clarity.

“Release me at once, you blundering imbecile!” Loki shouts as his face goes scarlet from embarrassment and anger.

“Do you yield, little brother?” Thor says as he increases the pressure just slightly. Loki groans from it and shakes his head. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes! I yield, you cretin! Now off! Off!” Loki shouts and his voice sounds higher, a little more shrill than he’d like it to sound. Thor smirks as he pulls away and releases Loki who rolls over and frowns as the laughter dies down.

“I thought you said that you would best me?” Thor mocks as they stand and everyone goes back to training. Loki just gives Thor a wounded glare before he hurries off to the public bathhouse located near the training grounds.

Loki enters and seals one of the lavish private chambers which is for the royal family’s use. He removes his dirty green tunic and throws it harshly upon the heated stone floor as he makes his way to the steaming bath sunk into the center of the floor. He removes his boots and is dismayed by the amount of sand that flows out. He throws the discarded garments around in his rage.

Once spent… Loki slips down into the hot water and tries to get the feeling of sand from his skin… as well as the unnatural, perverse thoughts… by scrubbing it all from his body. He tries to forget the feel of Thor holding him down… moving over him… the danger and desire glinting in those sky blue eyes… so he scrubs ever harder until his skin is raw and scratched. Loki then whips his head back and cracks it against the stone edge.

 _‘Unnatural! … Perverse! … DISGUSTING!!!’_ Loki thinks as he smacks the back of his skull against the stone edge repeatedly… but he can still feel the press of Thor’s groin to his backside. Loki curls away from the stone edge… blood trickling down his back but he ignores the pain. Loki knows exactly why he has these thoughts and feelings for Thor… because they were expressed just a Season ago… during a hot Asgardian Summer…

 

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

Thor had convinced him to go out into the heat and sunshine of the growing Asgardian Summer, so here stands Loki placing his saddle upon his red mare and sole friend in all of Asgard. Sigyn was her name and Loki told her all his secrets… like how much he truly cared about his oaf of a big brother, and Thor was big. The Golden Prince had quadrupled in size from the small boy he once was. Loki found himself admiring Thor’s new warrior physique as he would train hard wearing nothing but his loose black or navy blue trousers. The sight made his heart race and breath catch in a surprisingly shocking way every time. Loki had found it strange at first that he could favor Thor so much… or any male for that matter…

He and Thor had shared the same bed until Thor left the Nursery so why would he be drawn to him now? They’d always just talked or Loki entertained Thor with his magic until they’d both pass out. Thor would often throw an arm over Loki in their sleep and pull the slimmer boy to him tightly. Loki enjoyed the extra warmth and felt safe and secure there unlike how he usually felt.

Tyr’s chilly angered glares had always unnerved Loki. Others looked at him the same way, warriors all who wouldn’t show the Second Prince of Asgard the same respect as they would Thor. So Loki had found himself an outcast among his own people who oddly didn’t feel like his ‘people’. Only Thor, Mother, and Balder made him feel like he belonged. Is that why? Because Thor makes him feel like he belongs?

“Thor!” Fandral shouts happily as he runs up to the two brothers as they ready to mount their steeds.

“What is it, Fandral?” Thor asks curiously.

“Volstagg, Hogun, and I were thinking of traveling to Nidavillar today and we were wondering if you wanted to come along with us to hunt a Basilisk?” Fandral asks with a grin as his eyes remain on Thor. The Golden Prince considers the invitation for a moment… because Basilisks are huge stone-skinned serpents that are notoriously hard to kill and thus earn great renown amongst the warriors of Asgard.

Loki’s breath hitches at the sight… fearing Thor will abandon him yet again here on Asgard offering the usual excuse of ‘remember when we went hunting together last time, little brother?’ which Loki thoroughly hates to hear. Especially because he was injured trying to spear the charging male Bilgsnipe in a foolish attempt to impress Thor. It did get Thor to come lay in Loki’s bed to talk and cuddle for a change.

“I will accompany you… but Loki will have to join us as well for I promised the day with him.” Thor says with a smile then looks up and Loki is so shocked that his jaw must have fallen from his face.

“Truly, Brother?” Loki says excitedly.

“Aye… now go fetch your hunting clothes and your bow.” Thor says and Loki darts off. Once inside his chambers, Loki quickly sends his summer clothes to his pocket dimension for storage. He then dresses in his woolen hunting clothes (since it is Winter on Nidavillar at this time… which lasts as long as three Midgardian years or three Seasons on Asgard). He then dons his armor and afterwards uses his magic to switch his clothes for his comfort in Asgard’s heat.

Loki then retrieves his personal Long-Shot Bow and a quiver that he enchanted to never run out of arrows. He also grabs a hunting knife and ten small throwing knives. He stores all his weapons in his pocket dimension before heading to the skydocks where the flying boats are kept. Loki smirks as he holds back a laugh at the sight of the Warriors Three sweating in their heavy hunting clothes and armor with their heavy weapons at their sides.

“Where are your hunting clothes and weapons, Loki?” Volstagg inquires as he wipes at his glistening brow.

“Why… I’m wearing them.” Loki says with a smile as he snaps his fingers and his clothing changes. He quickly snaps his fingers again to return his light fitting summer garb to his tall, lean frame. The Warriors Three each look at him with mixed looks of jealousy, annoyance, and impressed recognition of the younger Prince’s skill for magic.

“Let us be off now!” Thor declares as he walks briskly up carrying his large single-bladed axe, Jarnbjorn, two smaller throwing hatchets at his sides, and a pair of large hunting daggers on the sides of his heavy boots.

“Over-compensating, Brother?” Loki teases and Thor’s face flushes red as he frowns while stepping into the boat.

“Be silent, little brother.” Thor growls as he sits resting his Jarnbjorn across his knees. Fandral then guides the flying boat up and off towards the Bi-Frost. They land the boat upon the Rainbow Bridge and disembark. Loki then smiles silently as he uses his magic to activate the compression sequence which renders the flying boat into a cube as large as a storage trunk. Volstagg and Thor carry it through the Bi-Frost portal as the others walk behind them.

On the other side, the group of five Asgardians find themselves in the midst of a snow-covered clearing surrounded by a pine forest. The ground immediately beneath their feet, in a large circle around them, is bare with the markings of the Bi-Frost scorched into the soil with last traces of steam wafting into the gray twilight. The gravity on this Realm is slightly greater than that on Asgard… so they cannot jump as high, nor as far as they are used to.

“Let’s get into the air and see where we are exactly and if there are any signs of a Basilisk nearby.” Thor says commandingly as he surveys the clearing. Loki clears his throat pointedly as he just stands there eyeing his oaf of a brother expectantly. “What? Unfurl the flying boat… now, Loki.” Thor demands and Loki frowns at him then shakes his head and chuckles.

“What’s the magic word? Come on, Thor… even you know it.” Loki then says with a seemingly mirthful smile though his eyes give a pained glare at his big brother. Thor’s eyes narrow.

“Know your place, _little_ brother… for I COMMAND it of you.” Thor then says gruffly. Loki recoils from the command. He hates it when Thor gets this way… for it only seems to happen around their Father and every warrior on Asgard… otherwise, Thor is far more gentle with him… in private at least.

 _‘And everyone thinks me contradictory.’_ Loki thinks as he huffs and does as Thor ‘commands’. _‘I hope we find a Basilisk soon and you get batted around before you kill it.’_

Soon they are up in the overcast sky and everyone takes a cardinal point upon the boat. Loki barely pays any attention at his position in front. He has his bow in hand but his mind is on his brother’s earlier foul attitude… this costs them dearly.

Suddenly, a large stony head reminiscent of a snake’s comes up from the forest below. Fandral barely gets the boat to evade to the left to avoid the strike… but Loki is thrown from the flying boat as it pitches.

“Loki!” Thor shouts and jumps over after him. They fall from the sky and though the fall will neither kill them nor break anything on them… it will still smart… especially with the gravity being higher.

Loki loses sight of Thor as he plunges into the forest canopy. The limbs smack him but he manages to grab a branch which snaps immediately and he falls once more to grab another. This time he manages to control his momentum and flip through the air to land gracefully upon his feet in the snow… tucking and rolling through it to stop flat on his back in a snow drift.

Loki groans as he rolls his shoulders. He’ll feel that for another day at the most. He then looks around and hears Thor crashing through the trees not far off to his left. Loki finds his feet but has lost his bow. He hurries to Thor’s landing as he hears the crashing and sliding sound of the huge stone-scaled Basilisk still a distance a ways.

“Thor! Brother!” Loki cries out and hears a loud grunting in response. Loki quickly finds Thor sitting up from the indention he has made in the soft, forest floor… shaking snow, dirt, and leaves from his shaggy blonde head. Loki almost laughs.

“Come now, Thor… this is no time to dally about. We have to move.” Loki says as he hoists Thor to his feet. Loki keeps an arm about his brother’s waist as they start to move off scrambling for cover at a nearby rocky outcrop. Luckily for them there is an old Dwarven mine shaft there and they enter. Loki clings to Thor as the Basilisk’s snout hits the opening but can’t make it in any deeper. They travel further in and Loki creates a ball of green flame over his head to light their way.

Soon they stop and catch their breath, Loki is still clinging to Thor as they sit upon a wide low boulder. Loki’s cheeks flush as he notices the closeness they now share. They haven’t been alone like this in a few tendays.

Since they were old enough to have a room of their own, Thor has allowed his little brother to sneak into his separate chambers until one night recently Thor had refused to let Loki in. Loki has wondered since then if it was because Thor thought him a coward for fearing the dark still now that they were adolescents (which is just an excuse to crawl into bed with Thor really)… or… if it was because of a certain unexpected way that Thor’s body had reacted to their closeness the night prior to that one. Whatever the case, Thor hasn’t wanted to talk about it and they have grown apart in the following time…

“Thor?” Loki says meekly in a small whisper as the stones surrounding them rumble ever so slightly at the force of their quarry now hunting them.

“Yes, Loki?” Thor says and his deep voice sounds sad.

“If… if we die down here… I must know something…” Loki starts and builds up the courage to say his next words. “What do you truly think of me? Do you hate my weaknesses? Tell me honestly, Brother. Please?” Thor looks at his little brother’s pained face and Loki’s pulse races as he sees the warm smile and the roving look that his brother gives him.

“I don’t hate you, Brother. I love you. Your magic is truly a wonder and you fight like a Sword-fanged Cat of Svartalfheim… though you are scrawny.” Thor starts then huffs out a heavy sigh before clasping Loki by the back of his neck with a strong hand. “I told you long ago that I would always protect you… so I promise you this… we won’t die this day, Brother.” Loki rolls his bright blue eyes at those words.

“Well, I have lost my bow and you your huge axe… not to mention that thrice-damned Basilisk is at the entrance…” Loki starts then sighs as well. “We are stuck down here for awhile, Brother.”

“Then let us make our way back to the surface and fight this beast.” Thor says loudly as he stands but he immediately swoons and Loki catches him.

“Silly, foolish Thor… that is the most witless plan I have ever heard.” Loki then admonishes his brother as he helps Thor steady himself… “We need to search through these caverns and try to find another-” Loki starts but Thor winds up pitching too far forward and suddenly Loki is pinned between his larger brother and the mine’s stone wall.

“Thor?” Loki protests weakly as his cheeks flush crimson at the press of Thor so close. They share a moment as their eyes lock and they both can read the desire within the other’s gaze. Thor says nothing… he just leans forward slowly. Loki’s heart feels like it is going to burst out of his lean chest at what is happening.

“Fear not, Brother. You are safe with-” Thor then whispers and Loki closes the distance immediately cutting his brother’s words off with a kiss.

“No more words, Brother. Just kiss me.” Loki says breathily as he pulls back and Thor complies.

~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~         ~

 

Loki sighs and scrubs his skin harder with the bar of soap as he recalls that shared kiss in a moment of dread. That was all it was though… a kiss. Thor insisted they find a way out which they did thanks to Loki’s magic as he summoned several doppelgangers to scout the caves and mine shafts. Thor found his axe, Jarnbjorn, in the forest thanks to Loki after they popped out of another hole not too far away from the one they entered and Thor dealt the death blow to the giant serpent as it still worked to get into that entrance.

Upon their return, Thor avoided Loki and would give him sad looks that made Loki feel less and less until his growing desires for Thor felt more and more perverse, disgusting, and filthy.

 _‘I must find a woman… and bed her! That’s the only thing that will chase these unnatural, perverse thoughts of Thor from my muddled mind.’_ Loki thinks as he reasons that will cure him of this affliction. The Dark Prince of Asgard does find women delightful to look at just like any other man… but he prefers only attractive redheaded ones… with green eyes if at all possible… and full curves to fondle… especially if they are clever and can best him at the various games he likes to play.

There is a certain Norn Princess whom Loki has dallied with from time to time. When the Norn Queen’s Consort would arrive on Asgard… he’d bring his three daughters along as well. Things between Asgard and Nornheim are very peaceful right now so Royals can move freely about the two Realms.

The two youngest Norn Princesses, Amora and Lorelei, would often slip into Thor and Loki’s Nursery after dark in Seasons past. The four young children would whisper stories to each other and play games. Loki, Amora, and Lorelei would cast ghostly images of gold, green, and blue light, respectively, to illustrate their tales whilst Thor would swing his wooden training axe around as he wore illusionary golden armor and fought phantom monsters of green and blue. Everyone would have a good laugh or a scare then Frigga would come in and break the little slumber party up. She’d have one of her handmaidens take the girls back to their chambers while she would tuck her boys into bed.

As the Seasons have cycled onward… Lorelei started sneaking into Loki’s personal bed chambers when the Norns would visit and they’d talk about future plans… then she kissed him one night not long after his fourteenth nameday and Loki couldn’t help himself. They’d kiss and touch which eventually lead to tasting and then more ‘connecting’ pursuits. They would lay cuddled together, her in his arms, until dawn then Lorelei would slip away… but Loki has always preferred to have someone else cuddle him instead. Luckily… the Norn delegation is currently on Asgard at this time. So Loki makes a mental note to seek out Lorelei’s company soon.

 

___________

“Did you see how Prince Thor handled himself?” Amora says excitedly to her younger sister. Lorelei rolls her green eyes at Amora’s infatuation. Ever since their mother declared her intent to have her second daughter (Amora) marry the eldest Asgardian Prince… Lorelei has felt a pressing need to out do her vapid, blonde sister. Thor has become quite eye-catching over the last few Seasons and his voice just causes the redheaded Norn Princess to shiver all-over and tingle in ways that only Loki has made her feel thus far…

Speaking of the Second Prince… Lorelei cannot achieve any of her grand ambitious goals with him. Loki has little to no chance of becoming King of Asgard especially with an older brother like Thor around… It’s time to upgrade and stake her claim to a glorious, golden future.

“Yes… One can only imagine for if he is that vigorous on the field of battle… then perhaps he is just as formidable in the bed chamber.” Lorelei says with a suggestive smirk and Amora stops in her tracks to pout at her younger sister.

“Thor is meant for me, Lorelei. You know this. Besides, you are intended for the Crowned Elf Prince.” Amora says as her green eyes narrow in slight hurt from her sister’s words.

“Think nothing of it, sweet sister. Every woman who looks at Asgard’s Golden Prince thinks of bedding him. Especially when he trains without armor or a tunic to hide that gorgeous body of his.” Lorelei says and giggles. Amora’s mood lightens and she too giggles as she recalls the sight of Thor naked from the waist up…

“You’re right. Besides, he and I will soon be wed. What do I have to fear?” Amora then says as she curls her arm in with Lorelei’s and the two giggle.

 _‘Everything.’_ Lorelei answers in her mind as her voice masks the darkness within.

“Lorelei.” Comes Loki’s curt voice as the two youngest Norn Princesses round a corner and come face to face with Asgard’s Second Prince.

“Prince Loki.” Amora says with a smile though her tone is disinterested. Loki ignores the blonde as he always has.

“I must speak with you at once.” Loki says and both women note the edge to his voice. Amora clings to Lorelei’s arm a little tighter.

“Say what you must to my sister and be done with it.” Amora says as her jade eyes narrow upon Loki. His icy eyes glare coldly at the blonde.

“It is for her ears only… not a silly, insipid girl-child such as yourself… Amora.” Loki says darkly as his patience has reached its limit.

“We are Princesses and you will address us as-”

“Amora.” Lorelei says cutting her sister off. “We are on Asgard, so I will do as the Prince asks.” She then pulls away from her flustered sister and Amora watches as the two walk off.

 

Once inside Loki’s chambers, the Dark Prince of Asgard grabs the slightly shorter redhead’s hips and kisses her like she is his last breath. Lorelei usually likes it rough and she’ll let Loki hold her down, bind her wrists, and fuck her senseless… but the fun has gone out of it for her since she has set her eyes for a higher prize.

“Loki.” She says and pushes him away or tries to but he presses back in. “Loki!” She says with more force and manages to push him out to arms length.

“What?” He says darkly with a sneer. Her green eyes narrow on him.

“I can’t do _this_ anymore. Not with you.” She tells him.

“Of course you can.” Loki says shifting his outward attitude as he smiles and lets his hands wander over her curves. Lorelei’s breath hitches and her heart beats faster as he firmly cups her full breasts and massages them. She arches her back and leans her head against the wall he has her pressed up against.

“This is the last time.” Lorelei says as she glares at him and presses back into his front to kiss him vigorously. Loki waves his right hand and suddenly their clothes are gone.

“Then let us make this memorable.” Loki says with a wide flashy grin as he scoops the redheaded Norn Princess off her feet and carries her with ease to his bed chamber. He lays her down gently upon the bed and feathers her lips and jaw with tender kisses.

“Do you wish it to be gentle and tender… or…” Loki starts then grabs her wrists and holds them down over her head with one of his hands whilst the free one slides down her face to grip her neck in a tight squeeze. “Hard and forceful?” He then releases his grip on her slowly and her breath returns to her. Lorelei’s head swims with pleasure already and Loki has barely begun.

“Both.” She whispers out through her panting. Loki smiles against her neck as he slides his other hand from her wrists. She can’t move her arms and so she looks up to see that a golden chain secures her to the fifth post in the center of the curving head board of Loki’s huge circular bed. Her wrists are shackled and she bites her lower lip to hide her smile… Loki has always been fun in bed. Why couldn’t he be the eldest Prince of Asgard? It would be so easy to win his heart and become Queen.

“Ooooo… Loki.” Lorelei moans out as he slips his silvered tongue between the folds of her womanhood. Her thighs part all the wider allowing him full access. His deft fingers part the outer lips and keep the tamed red curls from his mouth as he licks at her slow and gentle at first. Then his tongue flicks and flutters over her swelling clit and Lorelei tightens her hold upon her chains as she moans.

“That’s right. Vocalize your pleasure. Vent it.” Loki commands as he teases her slick opening with a finger.

“Oooo… oooo… Loookiii.” Lorelei moans and purrs as he laps at her and slowly pushes one finger into her. It doesn’t remain alone within her for long… as he adds a second finger causing her to moan and her body to shudder and writhe. He swirls his tongue upon her clit and finger-fucks her harder and harder. She shakes her head from side to side as she moans and jostles upon the bed.

“OOOhhh… By the Tree!!! LOKI!!!” Lorelei shouts as her body quakes with her release and Loki slides his tongue into her quivering quim to catch the gush of fluid from her and drink it down. She then goes boneless on the bed as she tries to catch her breath and let her heart stop racing.

“That was the gentle part.” Loki whispers in her ear as he glides up her body with fluid grace. He grabs her chin and kisses her hard. Lorelei kisses back as she feels his tongue swirl around hers. She can taste herself… and it just heightens the desire for she enjoys her savory flavor… often licking her own fingers clean after self-pleasuring pursuits.

She feels a hand slide down to a breast and tease at a nipple. He twists it and Lorelei moans into Loki’s mouth. Her legs quickly wrap around his lean waist and like magic they slot together in an instant. Lorelei breaks the kiss gasping out a moan as Loki rises to his knees and lifts her hips as he goes. He looks down the length of her naked body as he slams into her hard and deep. He licks his lips of the last of her moisture as he watches her breasts jostle from his thrusting motions.

Her skin shimmers with a sheen of sweat. Her green eyes are blown wide as she watches him move above her, within her. Loki then places her legs to his chest and shoulders as he curls her and supports his weight on his arms beside her head. He growls harshly as he sets a feral pace to hammer into her.

“How shall I finish, sweet Lorelei? Shall I spill into your womb, your ass, or pull out and glaze you with my seed?” Loki asks with a wicked smirk as he slows his pace to let her think.

“Why are you asking when you usually do as you want?” She replies beyond caring. Loki laughs heartily and pulls away before she can complain… Lorelei is flipped and positioned on her knees with her face in the pillows. Loki then slides easily back inside of her dripping womanhood.

“Oh, how I love having you in this position, my sweet Song.” Loki says as he maintains a slow pace yet thrusts deeply into her… his whole body working in a writhing undulation to work his cock in and out of her. Lorelei moans raggedly into the pillows as she feels every inch of him fill her then vacate only to fill her again and again in a maddeningly slow rhythm. His hands slide over the round globes of her ass then down her long slender back. One hand fists in her hair to pull her face free of the pillows whilst the other supports his weight as he leans in to whisper in her ear.

“Do you truly wish this to be the last time, Princess?” His unceasingly waggling tongue then flits against her earlobe before he draws it in to suckle upon it. Lorelei worries at her lower lip though she moans from the pleasure.

Loki chuckles at her lack of a reply and so rises to stand tall upon his knees as his roaming hands grip at her hips and he increases the speed and strength of his thrusts. His cock driving deeply within her and stealing all thought at last. Fates that weave the strands of our lives! Why couldn’t he be the eldest!

Loki finally stops talking as he really slams into her hard and fast. The only sounds now being that of their mutual moans and cries of pleasure as well as the staccato slapping of slick skin to slick skin. Loki clutches at her hips hard knowing that bruises will be left until they heal within two days. He doesn’t care… he only knows the feel of her around his cock… clenching, hot, and so very wet. He lets out a low drawn out moan as she tightens ever more upon his probing shaft and he can’t take it anymore. Loki spills into her womb, slamming in deep and freezing as he curls over her then slowly works his seed inside of her fluttering passage. Her moans are louder, more insistent as she shudders bodily through her own release.

Loki pulls away and releases her from her bondage with a lazy wave of his hand before he flops down beside her on the bed. Lorelei slides down to lay upon her front in her hazy contentment. She nuzzles a pillow while Loki lays on his back and stares up at the green and black tented canopy over his huge bed with a discontented look upon his face.

“Was it not to your satisfaction?” Lorelei asks a bit drowsily as she looks at her sometimes lover.

“Satisfaction isn’t in my nature. You know this.” Loki says and there is an edge to his voice.

“Only when your mind is troubled.” Lorelei says with a soft chuckle. Loki gives no reply, only a light huff for the youngest Norn Princess knows him so well. “Is it because Thor bested you earlier?” Loki huffs at that. “Or is it because of _how_ he overpowered you?” Loki gives her a quick glare then rolls over to put his back to her.

“Poor Loki… worry yourself not… for all seem to fall before the perfected might that is Thor.” Lorelei then says breaking the small silence that had fallen between them. Her hand ghosts over his pale shoulders as she speaks… but then Loki cringes and pulls away to sit on the edge of his circular bed.

“Do you oft imagine it is his tongue licking betwixt your quivering thighs or his cock thrusting into your quim whilst you lay in my bed?” Loki says bitterly as his back is still to her. Lorelei frowns as she feels slighted by such words regardless of their truth or falseness.

“Why ask such a thing now… when this was clearly the last time we shall lay together?” Lorelei says heatedly as she rises and slips off the opposite edge of the bed. She spots her clothes, folded and waiting, upon a nearby ottoman which is next to his changing busts and a full length mirror. With a wave of her hand, she is dressed quickly. She then makes her way towards the main door of his chambers.

“To answer your question more thoroughly… No, I’ve never thought of Thor touching me whilst in your bed… but since you’ve put that thought in my mind and I’ve seen him without a tunic on… well… thank you, Prince Loki, for the fun times, but I think I should consider looking for a husband now.” The redhead says as she departs from his bed chamber.

“Good luck with that, _third_ Princess of the Norns.” Loki sneers in retort.

“I’ll need it… _second_ Prince of Asgard!” Lorelei says then opens his chamber door and leaves Loki alone with his thoughts and wounded pride as she slams it shut behind her.


	2. Courting Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a head and lines are crossed that none can come back from...

Loki picks at his food as he sits at the central long table. Odin sits at the head of the table with Frigga on his right then Thor, Loki, and Balder. To the King’s left are the Norn Royals… the Norn Queen’s Consort, Einarr, and his three daughters from eldest to youngest. Loki finds himself looking across the piled food in the center of the table to see the second Norn Princess, Amora, smiling at him with her ruby lips and dark green eyes. She is older than Thor (Hel, all three of the Norn Princesses are older than them for girls hit sexual maturity sooner than boys and that’s when all Vanir/Aesir/Norns slow down in aging).

Amora is quite beautiful to look upon, curvy in all the right ways with cascading pale, blonde hair like corn silk that is the envy of every Asgardian woman… but Loki despises her for she is so _uninteresting_ and down-right dull. She may be talented in magic but her intelligence seems to be lacking since all she ever seems to talk about (when her painted lips start flipping that is) is men!

She constantly chatters away about who would be a good match for who whenever several royal delegates are gathered… and don’t get her started on Thor! She often speaks as though she is already married to him. She’ll fix his cloak or tighten a buckle… and Thor, the clueless fool, just smiles and thanks her whenever she does this not seeing her true intent. Sometimes Loki wonders if she is actively seeking to replace their mother with how she treats Thor like a child.

But Loki laughs inwardly all the same as every time the Norns are around, Thor ignores Amora’s obvious advances towards him and instead often takes some other female away. Of course the insipid, blonde Princess watches and glares on with hateful, jealous eyes at the golden Prince’s retreating back… then again so does Loki.

For lovely as Amora is (and Loki can admit that fact in his own mind at the very least), Thor seems to favor his women as slender as possible no matter their coloring. Loki always jests that one day he will walk into Thor’s chambers to find that his big brother has split one of his petite maidens in half. To which Thor’s face usually turns nearly as red as his cape. It always makes Loki laugh to tease Thor as such… which is why he does it so often.

“All-Father… All-Mother.” Einarr, the Norn Queen’s Consort, starts giving a slight bow of his strawberry-blonde head to Odin and Frigga. “If I may propose a toast to the coming unification of our two Realms?”

“Aye… but first I shall announce this.” Odin says and rises from his seat and takes his golden spear in hand. “Silence!” Odin says and taps his spear to the golden floor of the feasting hall. All goes quiet. “In a hundred Seasons time… Nornheim will stand along side Asgard and the other Eight Realms as the Tenth Realm. This induction shall be solidified by a marriage betwixt my eldest son, Thor, and the Norn Princess of his choosing.” Odin pauses and lets this news sink in. Loki sits up straight at this… for there are only two possibilities presented to Thor for Karnilla will one day inherit Nornheim’s throne leaving either Amora or Lorelei to pick from… either choice rankles the second Prince of Asgard. He’ll either have to deal with the insipid Amora on a daily basis or have his once-lover become his sister-in-law. Odin then taps his spear once more to draw everyone’s attention yet again.

“Also in a hundred Seasons time… my second son, Loki, shall wed the eldest Norn Princess, Karnilla.” Odin says firmly and taps his spear to the glittering floor. Loki looks quickly to the older Karnilla who is eyeing him with a delighted smirk. She is quite lovely… full, soft curves (larger breasts and ass than her younger sisters)… bright green eyes… long, straight raven tresses that fall to her knees curling at the ends. It’d be like marrying a female version of himself… no, pretty as she is, Loki will not have it.

“Excuse me, Father… Mother… Ladies.” Loki says as he stands then turns and strolls away quickly. He leaves through the large double doors that lead into the throne room then makes his way briskly across the wide space and out the back doors behind the throne. He makes for the private gardens at the back of the palace. Only the Royals and their guests can venture here into these tiered gardens. Loki kicks at a small stone on the cobbled path as he goes. His anger simmering just beneath the surface. He has just barely begun to explore his feelings for Thor and now he has to marry out of duty.

 _‘Unnatural… perverse… disgusting…’_ Loki thinks going through his daily litany. _‘Perhaps this is a blessing from the Fates? A way to overcome and be rid of such a stain in my soul.’_ But as he thinks this… Loki can’t help but recall how Thor’s body has reacted to their closeness in the past… and how he has dreamt of being taken by his hulking brother in the darkness of night’s embrace. How it must feel to have the might that is Thor crowding him, behind him, above him, thrusting into him hard and deep… filling him to bursting…

 _‘Unnatural! Perverse! Disgusting!’_ Loki thinks as he clenches his fists and gives an angry groan in the quiet of the garden.

“I see that you are not pleased by this as well, Brother.” Thor says snapping Loki from his self-degrading thoughts.

“I rather enjoy my… freedom. Don’t you, Brother?” Loki says a bit bitterly as he turns to face his taller, golden brother… the bane of his racing heart. “We’d best sow our wild oats whilst we still can.” Loki says and moves to pass Thor and leave the drooping branches of this ‘weeping’ willow tree.

“Think not that you are the only one affected here, brother.” Thor says as he catches Loki’s arm bringing the younger Prince to a halt. Their eyes lock.

“At least that silly, love-struck Amora actually cares about you. Karnilla looks at me like some sort of toy to be used then discarded. She is thoughtless to the cares of others, Thor… you know this.” Loki then says.

“I promised I would protect you always. That still stands, Brother. I will speak to Father and-”

“What, Thor? Tell him what?” Loki asks and his words sound harsher than he means them to. Thor only huffs out a sigh at a loss for words… so he does the only thing he knows to do… he pulls Loki into a tight hug.

“I just want you to be happy, Loki.” Thor mumbles against his brother’s slender neck and Loki shivers in Thor’s large arms.

“I was happiest when we were children… in the Nursery… staying up late telling stories under the sheets to each other, going on late night adventures through the secret halls, or sliding down the spiraling flights of stairs on a borrowed shield. We were such care-free souls then.” Loki whispers back and closes his eyes. A single tear slips free and traces down his face which loses more and more softness every Season to take on the sharper edges of adulthood.

“But that time is over, Thor. Children have to grow up.” Loki says frostily and pulls away breaking free of the embrace. Thor refuses to lower his hands letting his left hand settle upon the back of Loki’s neck instead to reassure both of them.

“I will always be there for you Loki… for I will always love you, Brother.” Thor says warmly and that deep baritone of his voice causes Loki’s heart to melt though he does everything he can to harden it against this great sentimental fool who keeps saying that damnable word of _brother_.

 _‘Unnatural. Perverse. Disgusting.’_ Loki thinks but then he is pulled forward and suddenly Thor’s lips are upon his. Loki is surprised and pushes Thor away.

“You oaf.” Loki hisses out. “The Gatekeeper.” He then adds to remind Thor that they really have no privacy.

“Keep mentioning him and he is bound to look our way.” Thor says and laughs like the fool he is. Loki only narrows his eyes.

“And what do you think our father would say if he heard of his sons _kissing_?” Loki asks in a whisper.

“Not much… I have kissed more maidens than I have you.” Thor says and he looks down right chipper. Loki huffs angrily and pushes Thor away to storm off.

 

___________

Seasons pass and Loki refuses to look Thor in the eye. He does sneak peeks of his older brother though when Thor’s attention is elsewhere. At first, Thor worked extra hard to gain Loki’s attention… but the younger Prince wasn’t having it… so Thor stopped trying after a few Seasons and instead started bedding the pretty serving wenches and chamber maids in earnest.

Loki, as well as the rest of the palace, knew what was going on in Thor’s bed chamber in the late afternoon to early evening everyday. Loki grew frustrated and believed Thor’s words spoken in the garden and cave in times past nothing more than lies. The second Asgardian Prince knew such beliefs were lies as well and so he’d weep in the night at how cold his bed felt and sought out comfort from some of the widowed noble women who were just past the prime of an Aesir’s lifespan. Loki refused to bed chamber maids or any of the servants… his pride wouldn’t allow for such acts. Besides, Karnilla is nearly a thousand Seasons older… he’d best start getting used to the idea of bedding ‘older’ women.

When the Norn Princesses come to visit, both Thor and Loki must spend time with them in a new ritual for them but one as old as time… Courtship. Thor usually takes off with either Amora or Lorelei to walk through the gardens, go to the training grounds, or ride down into the various market places in the sprawling Capital. Loki has only Karnilla to focus upon… and she is already getting under his skin…

 

They had gone down to the market and Karnilla had Loki buy her a gorgeous gold and garnet necklace from a Dwarf Trader… the little man saw through every attempt Loki threw out to get the steep price lowered, but the second Prince of Asgard wound up paying the full price because Karnilla grew impatient.

The eldest Norn Princess annoyed Loki to no end. Sure she is beautiful with her exceedingly long raven hair, her dark eyes like pools of emerald, her husky voice that entices and allures as well as cuts and scold so readily, and her womanly figure is ample in just the right places and lithe in her limbs… but she sees herself as above Loki and that will not do. The Norns are a matriarchal society where males are viewed and treated as second-class citizens… where only the women hold all the power. Loki has played at being docile enough to keep the eldest Norn Princess from complaining but soon enough her advances towards him turn very sexual.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki asks as Karnilla pulls him into her appointed chambers then quickly waves her hand and shuts the door behind her.

“I thought you were an intelligent man, Loki of Asgard?” Karnilla says in her sultry voice as she slinks closer. She is wearing a slip of red silk and nothing more besides the necklace Loki bought her earlier. “So what does it look like I’m doing?” She then hisses out as her hands capture his face and she crashes her painted lips to his… then a hand slides down his waist past the armor pieces and leather surcoat to grope at his crotch. Loki moans and pulls away.

“This is highly inappropriate, Princess Karnilla. I must insist that I leave to maintain propriety.” Loki says politely and pulls away from the clingy and obviously horny Norn Princess.

“Step outside that door and I will tell my mother that you raped me.” Karnilla says her husky voice coming out cold and uncaring… making the threat all the more dangerous. Loki halts as he starts to walk away. “See… you _are_ an intelligent man… because those words leaving my lips would start a war that Asgard WILL lose.”

“You speak treason against the Realm Eternal. HA! You are mad woman! For Heimdall has heard those words slip your tongue… now, goodnight.” Loki says a bit testily as he spins around to look at Karnilla… he then spins on his heel and starts for the door once more, but Karnilla’s sadistic laugh stops him in his tracks.

“We are hidden from your ‘all-seeing, all-hearing’ guard dog, Prince Loki… or do you think I would say such things thoughtlessly without heed to my surroundings? You see… I’m an intelligent woman and a powerful Sorceress. I’ve seen how you are treated around here… like something less than what you are.” Karnilla says as she comes up behind Loki and rubs his broad shoulders. “Every achievement you make furthers the glory of Thor and not your own.” She says as she leans in to whisper in his ear. “Join me and together we will raise Nornheim, the Realm of Magic, above all others and you will never live in Thor’s shadow ever again.” She whispers out seductively… and for a moment… Loki gives her offer some serious thought.

“And what role would I play? Traitor to my blood? Destroyer to my Realm? For Asgard will not go down without a fight.” Loki says sternly as he turns to eye Karnilla.

“Amora will be Thor’s Queen… and she will ensure that he is a loyal lap dog to her every request. She is already putting her plan to ensnare your brother into motion as we speak.” Karnilla says as she runs her hands up Loki’s black breastplate. “Now undress and pleasure me the way you have Lorelei.” Karnilla demands. Her knowledge of his and Lorelei’s secret surprises Loki… so does her ambition.

“First… teach me this concealing magic and I will show you my greatest skill in this chamber.” Loki says with his sexiest smile. Karnilla licks her lips slowly at the sight as Loki crowds her and then kisses her hard and passionately.

“Very well… it’s simple enough though it requires one to weave a great deal of energy around oneself.” Karnilla says after Loki pulls away. She then shows him the hand gestures and instructs him how to focus… after a few attempts… Loki has the hang of it and he vanishes from her sight.

“You’ve got it… now reveal yourself and let us enjoy the pleasures promised.” Karnilla says… nothing happens. “Loki?” Karnilla says concerned. “Loki.” Her husky voice gets sterner, harder. Still nothing, not even a stirring of wind. “LOKI!!!” Karnilla shouts in rage as she realizes that she has been tricked. He truly has displayed his greatest skill…

Loki chuckles to himself as he slips down the servant halls that have secret access points to the Royal Chambers. Karnilla may be beautiful, but she is foul on the inside… a twisted thing craving power and dominance over all, including himself… and Loki will not stand for that. He also doesn’t want to see Thor turned into some mindless puppet… though the oaf is easily manipulated as is, a spell would just be overkill… or at least that’s what Loki tells himself.

He cannot stand the idea that Thor’s mind and heart would be enslaved by another… especially if it is anyone but himself controlling the volatile Thunderer, so Loki hurries down the secret halls just like he has since he was small and finds the secret access to Thor’s chambers soon enough. He places his hand to the golden wall and the invisible door opens allowing Loki access to… Thor’s closet. It is a large walk-in corridor filled with clothes, armor, and boots. Everything is neatly organized and placed… this is the servants doing for Thor tends to throw his things about carelessly. Loki rolls his eyes and moves to the entrance. There is no door and Loki hears it then… the sounds of a woman moaning.

 _‘It’s already begun! I am too late to stop that insipid blonde!’_ Loki thinks worriedly as he moves slowly to look out into Thor’s bed chamber. The sight that greets him is one that will forever be seared into his memory… for Thor has Lorelei up against the headboard, her back arching as she screams out her delight whilst Thor grips her hips from behind and power fucks her hard… groaning and grunting as he moves in and out of her. The pair are a drenched sweaty mess as they move as one. Thor’s hands then move up Lorelei’s waist to fondle her ample breasts as she leans back flush against Thor’s chest.

“I KNEW IT!!!” Loki shouts as he rushes out in a rage of his own now. “I knew you preferred _him_ to _me!_ ” Loki continues and the pair stop instantly. Lorelei’s green eyes snap open in shock and Thor gives an angry glare to his younger brother.

“Why are you in MY chambers, Brother?” Thor says heatedly in his booming voice. Loki blinks rapidly and he turns his face from the sight before him. Loki doesn’t answer… what can he say? “Leave now and I may forget this.” Thor then says but suddenly Thor’s chamber door opens and in strolls Einarr and Odin along with some guards. Lorelei quickly snatches up a crimson sheet to cover herself before the new arrivals enter the bed chamber. Thor pulls away from her as she tries to hide in the sheets.

“Is this a cruel jest, Loki?” Thor asks heatedly as he pulls his black leather trousers up just as the group enters.

“Loki Odinson… you have disgraced my daughter, Karnilla, by forcing yourself upon her!” Einarr shouts as he lays his gray eyes upon the second Prince of Asgard.

“What?!” Lorelei says as she sits up in Thor’s bed… still covered of course.

“Lorelei?!” Einarr says as he takes notices of his youngest daughter and Thor’s state of dress. The Golden Prince starts lacing his trousers then as the Norn Queen’s Consort eyes him. Thor just stares right back with his arrogant eyes. “What is this?!” Einarr then asks as he looks between Thor and Lorelei in bed.

“What does it look like? I’ve been bedding her.” Thor says in his cocky manner as he strolls away to grab his discarded tunic.

“Did he force you into his bed, Lorelei?” Einarr asks of his baby girl.

“No.” Lorelei says as she flushes red.

“That is it! We are leaving at once, All-Father! Your sons are thoughtless in their recklessness! If either of my daughters bears a child then you will pay a hefty price… for this means war, Odin! War!” Einarr says and grabs Lorelei. She wraps the sheet around herself as her father drags her out of Thor’s chambers.

“The two of you have dallied around like children long enough!” Odin says heatedly to his two sons as he glares at them with his single eye.

“Father, I did not rape-”

“SILENCE!!!” Odin shouts and his voice booms around the large bed chamber. Loki shuts his mouth instantly and looks down at his feet. “From this moment on… neither of you will take a woman to bed unless it is your wife at your wedding night. Do you understand?” Odin says sternly to his two sons as his calm returns… his single eye burns angrily as he glares at them in turn. “I SAID… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Odin booms at his two sons.

“Aye.” Thor grumbles out in his own anger.

“Yes, Father.” Loki whispers as he steals a glance at Thor who is glaring daggers at him for this is all Loki’s fault in Thor’s mind.

“Good.” Odin says and taps his spear on Thor’s bed chamber floor… the metallic thud is final and the two Princes know they are bound to obey their father’s command… or suffer the consequences. Odin then turns and his dark red cape flourishes out as he goes. The Einherjar leave with him as well. The main chamber door then rights itself by magic and is restored.

“YOU!” Thor shouts at Loki and he rushes the smaller man… but Loki vanishes from sight instantly leaving Thor to rage and tear up his chambers in his anger.

 

___________

Soon enough though Thor’s large fist pounds hard against Loki’s main chamber door until he just kicks it in since Loki won’t open it. Asgard’s Dark Prince had retreated after the debacle in Thor’s chambers nearly an hour ago. Now Thor’s tall, muscled frame looms in the doorway as his stormy eyes glare at Loki who is calmly fixing his short, slicked down hair in a full-length mirror near his bed.

“Must you be such a brute, brother of mine?” Loki asks in a bored manner.

“Does this not bother you?” Thor asks heatedly as he walks over the fallen door.

“That you broke my door in a fit of rage? Yes, it does.” Loki says calmly and then waves his hand and in a golden shimmer and a flash… the door is repaired and on its hinges as though nothing happened. Thor shakes his head.

“No, brother… this is about our joint punishment… which _you_ are the cause of by the way. Does it not bother you that you will be unable to bed women until you are married? And don’t spin some fancy lie with your silver tongue. I KNOW you have bedded many a woman before this verdict was passed.” Thor then says in his heated anger. Loki turns and faces Thor. Their eyes lock… stormy blue to ice blue.

“No.” Loki says simply. Thor looks abashed and he recoils as though slapped.

“How can you say that? Is not pleasure found in a lover something of interest to you, brother?” Thor then asks in his confusion.

“Oh, sexual pleasure is something I find very rewarding, brother… but I have no interest in siring children at this time. Do you not agree? At least not until you are married that is?” Loki then asks turning it back to Thor.

“But then that still leaves my desires unsated, brother. I will go mad with lust… all because of YOU.” Thor protests at this.

“Don’t pin this all on me… YOU are the one who was caught with Lorelei in your bed.” Loki snaps back finally having enough of Thor’s foul mood. Thor roars and rushes Loki… pinning the smaller man up against the wall.

“How do you propose to fix then, Brother?” Thor asks heatedly… Loki smirks then slides his hands down Thor’s arms suggestively.

“Take me, Thor.” Loki says dropping the suggestion firmly before Thor for the Golden Prince’s consideration. Thor releases Loki immediately and steps back a few paces. He is speechless for a minute before he finds his voice again.

“What?! You can’t be serious, Loki. We are brothers.” Thor then protests and blinks rapidly as he looks around at everything but Loki. It’s too late… the blush on his face gives it all away.

“And I can’t bare children… so spill your seed in me… as much as you want… fill me to overflowing.” Loki says in a seductive whisper as he moves in fluidly and unties the sash holding his green silk robe closed. It flutters from his lean muscled frame to pool at his feet. Loki’s pale body is on full display for Thor to eye… and he does. Loki’s cock is already hard but it is when he turns around and leans over the edge of his bed with one knee on the covered mattress and the other foot on the floor that Thor sees the glint of gold within the cleft of Loki’s delightfully round ass.

“I’m all ready for you, Thor. Just pull my Ergi sigil out and rut into me until you have no more seed to spill.” Loki says as he looks over his shoulder with hooded eyes and slides a hand along the curve of his ass to delve into that smooth cleft allowing a slender finger to spin the golden plug slowly in his prepared hole.

“Just this night.” Thor mumbles as he strips his armor and clothing quickly. He unlaces his black leather trousers and suddenly Thor’s cock springs up in curved attention. Loki’s cock is nearly as long as Thor’s… but Thor has him beat on girth… and Loki’s dick isn’t thin by any means.

“I’m yours to have whenever… and wherever… you wish, brother.” Loki says silkily as Thor finally comes to stand directly behind him at the edge of his bed. Thor’s large hands slide over Loki’s hips slowly. He fondles the round cheeks and massages them drawing a low keen from Loki’s throat… especially when his thumbs brush against the golden Ergi sigil in his hole. Thor’s right hand then teases the large plug, turning it this way and that drawing soft sighs and little mewling moans from the slighter male.

“This shall bear my mark… etched upon its surface here.” Thor says in low a rumble as he presses a finger to it pushing the plug in a little deeper. Loki moans as his back arches and his head goes back.

“Yessss.” Loki hisses out and Thor’s fingertips take hold of the plug. He works it slowly out of the relaxed hole and hears a slight squelching sound as it goes. Thor eyes the gaping opening with a burning desire to fill that hole which is dripping with oil and just looks so sloppy. He slips two fingers inside easily drawing a long moan from Loki as his fingers plunge deep. He holds his hand there and presses further into the willing flesh as he swirls his protruding digits inside.

“Is this what you wanted all along, brother?” Thor asks a bit darkly as he slowly works Loki’s hole. He then withdraws his fingers quickly and Loki feels Thor move closer, hears him working the oil over that massive and glorious cock of his… then he feels the thick head press at his opening and start to slip inside. “Or rather… is it this that you want more?” Thor then asks as he gives a slow, deep thrust. Loki’s eyes go wide as he feels the stretch and burn though he poured a total of two vials of oil into himself before he set the Ergi sigil in place.

“Oooooohhhh… Thoooorrrr.” Loki purrs out in a low ragged groan as Thor just keeps going in deeper and deeper until he is filled impossibly full it seems. He clutches tightly at the quilted cover and black furs on his bed. Thor stops and freezes as he bottoms out within Loki. He is panting and his heart races as he takes a moment to enjoy the tight… extremely tight… and incredibly hot passage of his brother’s ass.

“By the Nine, Loki. Your ass is tighter than any quim I’ve rutted into.” Thor says in a near moan from the pleasure… he then starts to pull out stopping half way before thrusting in deep. Thor repeats this until he is maintaining a steady rhythm. Grunting with every inward thrust.

“Harder… faster… brother, please.” Loki keens in a higher toned voice like he did when they were children. Only now they aren’t children… they are almost men… or rather Loki is almost a man grown while Thor is a man, with a man’s appetites and desires. Thor obliges with a groan and proceeds to rut into Loki with his full length. Loki cries out in ecstasy as he leans forward upon the bed until his face is in the furs and cover and his ass is higher in the air allowing Thor to go ever deeper into him… and it feels better than Valhalla!

“Give it too me… Thor! Give it all to me! Spill your lust inside me, Brother!” Loki screams out as their rutting causes Loki’s very thick and sturdy bed frame to rock and shudder with every hammering thrust. Thor is driven to thrust harder still!

“Then have it, Brother!” Thor shouts as he moans loudly curling forward as he tightens every abdominal muscle to get as deeply within Loki as possible. Loki’s passage clenches hard around the massive pulsing cock… milking Thor for every last drop of his thick, copious seed which spills into him and fills him with more heat. Loki’s own orgasm hits him and he soaks his dark green duvet with a copious amount of his own semen. Thor leans over Loki and presses his broad, muscled chest to the slighter man’s pale back. They are both sweaty now and still merged as one.

Thor then slowly stands and pulls away. His half-hard cock slides free easily covered in his spent seed, oil, and a little blood from Loki’s hole. Thor watches his cock slide out leaving that hole wide open, puffy, and completely fucked out. Some of Thor’s milky spending mixed with a little blood starts to slowly leak out of the abused hole. Thor slowly eases the golden plug back inside of Loki’s ass before it slowly tries to tighten back to a close.

“There… now I have marked your passage and taken your ‘maidenhead’ it seems.” Thor says and he pulls the duvet down and lifts Loki then pulls the sheet over the two of them. Loki immediately flicks his right hand and the canopy curtains around his bed close. He then turns his back to Thor and presses in as close to the hard muscled body as he can get.

“If you need to… you can pull the sigil out and rut into me again at anytime.” Loki says suggestively and he adds emphasis by reaching between them and stroking Thor’s slick cock a few times coaxing it back to full attention.

“You are insatiable.” Thor says in his low rumble as he slowly tugs the plug free and replaces the vacancy with his cock. He slips in far easier now and he improves the angle by lifting Loki’s leg… but it is still too shallow… so he grips Loki’s hips with his large, strong hands and rolls over onto his back with Loki laying with his back on Thor’s chest. Thor then slides his hands down and pulls Loki’s thighs apart. He then holds his slender brother in place at the hips as he rocks his own drawing his cock further out and deeper in.

“Ooohhh…. Oh, Thooorrr… yesss…” Loki chants over and over as his moans increase. His slender fingers find their way into the golden locks of his _big_ brother’s shaggy hair. Loki turns his face away yet exposes his long, slender neck to Thor’s mouth. Lost in the pleasure of the moment, Thor kisses then nips and sucks at the juncture between Loki’s neck and shoulder marking the pale flesh with his teeth. Loki loses it and his whole body shudders as he moans and spurts streams of cum over his stomach. Thor follows close behind as Loki’s body tightens down around his penetrating shaft and he fills that heated core with another copious spurt from his loins. The two brothers wind up passing out in this position until the dawn wakes them.

 

___________

 _‘See! You drove me to do all that I have done.’_ Loki thinks as he holds Odin’s gray-haired head between his hands. They have been sharing memories thanks to the very spell that Loki used to mind control those Mortals whilst he quested for the Tesseract on Midgard. Odin had fallen into the OdinSleep just after Loki revealed that he had survived the Dark Elf attack when he and Thor assaulted them on Svartalfheim to destroy the Aether. It was a brilliant plan that Thor himself had come up with whilst Jane Foster slept… but Thor forgot to figure in that Infinity Stones CANNOT be destroyed. Loki knew, of course, but kept that information to himself… for it allowed an opportunity… which he is taking full advantage of currently.

 _‘No… I did not.’_ Odin says in Mind Speak. His sleeping form and Loki’s seated frame are illuminated by the blue light of the Tesseract as Loki uses its power to enhance this mind spell of his.

 _‘Just admit it, you Old Fool. If you hadn’t rendered that command then Thor would never have taken me to bed… I wouldn’t have borne him his son… his ONLY son. You remember Fenrir, yes? Of course, how could you forget! That insipid, blonde Norn Princess, Amora, cursed him into Wolf form and you… YOU CHAINED HIM!!! LOCKED HIM AWAY IN THE BOWELS OF THE PALACE NEVER TO BE FREE AGAIN!!!’_ Loki thinks to the old man before him. His pale face is a mask of rage and he snarls audibly. Odin flinches in his sleep and a small gasp of pain leaves his lips as Loki lashes out with the mind spell.

 _‘Kill me now… if that is what you want, Laufeyson.’_ Odin thinks as the pain ebbs inside his skull.

 _‘No.’_ Loki thinks and moves away. He sends the Tesseract to his pocket dimension and then leaves Odin in the darkness of this chamber once more. As soon as Loki steps into his chambers, he covers himself in the guise of a female servant before slipping out into the servant halls. He makes for the King’s Chambers and enters… there is the doppelganger he left at the King’s Desk signing documents and ensuring the restoration of the Realm Eternal after the devastating attack just a few short weeks ago. Loki ‘splits’ from the female servant and sits in the seat ‘slipping’ into Odin.

“Send in the Captain of the Guard… Balder, the Brave.” Odin says to the female servant. She nods demurely then slips away to deliver the command. Minutes pass and Loki contemplates what he is about to do… there is a secret Odin has kept for longer than Thor has been alive, of course… Odin is full of secrets… but this one is quite damning and fairly intriguing as well. Soon the door opens and in walks a stately man dressed in white with accents of deep blue and shinning silver armor. His winged silver helm is held under his left arm leaving his neatly parted chestnut brown hair exposed.

“You wished to speak with me, Sire?” Balder says with his baritone voice… so much more like Thor’s and Odin’s own.

“Aye.” Odin says then sighs as he stands and walks around his large, heavy desk with hands behind his back. “What do you know of your father, young Balder?” Odin then asks curiously.

“My father died in the war with Vanaheim during the reign of your brother, Cul… He died a Warrior’s Death and found glory in Valhalla, Sire.” Balder says as he remains standing at attention like the good solider that he is.

“That is a lie.” Odin says simply and Balder breaks his military stance to look at the King with puzzled icy blue eyes.

“W-what?” Balder whispers out.

“I will soon slip into the OdinSleep… and with things as they are in my House… the time has come to rethink the succession of the throne.” Odin says and looks at Balder with a shinning blue eye. “You are my son… my eldest born. Your mother was a Vanir Princess… Freya. You were born before the ill-fated war with Vanaheim. I was going to wed your mother and make you legitimate… but she slew Cul… then your mother was kidnapped by the monster Laufey… and I wed her younger sister, Frigga, instead. I brought you back here to Asgard and raised you as my Ward.” Odin explains and then breaks off as he looks down and shakes his head. “You are my son and therefore a Prince of Asgard. You are my Heir now.” Odin says and taps his spear to the stone floor beneath their feet.

“Sire? F-father? Wait! This is all too much so fast.” Balder says as he turns to look at the King who walks away then.

“That is why I give you the rest of the day to think about this… for on the morrow I shall announce your claim and crown you as the Prince you truly are.” Odin says as he looks over his shoulder and continues his walk to his balcony leaving the stunned Balder behind.

Loki smirks to himself… all is going to plan. He finds it refreshing to reveal a truth kept hidden for so long. Balder has always been kind to him, standing up for him against Thor’s childish friends, and even encouraging Loki in magic. Balder has been more of a brother than Thor ever has. It warms Loki in a way… though he lost one brother, he has gained another. Plus, with Balder sitting the throne… Loki will be able to ‘check in’ on Thor and his Mortal band of friends. He has been watching them using the power of the Hlidskialf, the Seat of the Watchtower, to keep an eye on Thor and the other Avengers… What new mischief can he make for them now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this one for a few months now... got 11 chapters in and thought 'this works better in parts' so this will be a mix of one shots and a multi-chapter installments with a once-a-week update to the series.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
